leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * The 1-2-3 combo of , , and can devastate an individual opponent. ** Using this combo under your own tower can be very deadly with the help of the tower shots. *Blitzcrank doesn't usually contribute enough damage to eliminate a healthy target, so you should never engage without ensuring that your team can follow up. *The rest of Blitzcrank's kit allows him to stick around targets during a fight, your allies will be more confident to follow up if you are present to apply pressure. ;Playing Against * Blitzcrank's has a very high cost at early level, with about a 20-second cooldown at level 1. He loses a lot of his power during this window, it is a safe time to farm and retaliate without worrying about his engage. ** If you pay attention to Blitzcrank's mana pool, note that costs 100 mana. * Blitzcrank cannot utilize the benefits of his crowd control without damage. If you decide to circumvent him and engage his allies, he can only peel for a single person. * Blitzcrank can be a hard target to eliminate due to his passive. * Staying behind creeps can prevent you from being . Blitzcrank's only pulls the first enemy target it encounters. ;Playing With * Blitzcrank's hook is very spontaneous, stay alert to quickly capitalize on his hooks. * Outside of hooking an enemy, provides very little protection for his allies because he'd already use his crowd control in the engage. Stay on your toes for a retaliation from the enemy. Playstyle is a utility based champion who picks off enemies with his and locks them down for an easy kill. He is usually played as a bot lane support due to his utility, although he is sometimes played top lane. * Since Blitzcrank was designed to be a top laner, his damage is noticeably higher than most supports. This leads to a very offensive playstyle which focuses on killing the enemy bot lane and snowballing the lane from there. Ability Usage ; Innate * Mana Barrier provides a decent safety net against damage. When it is up, don't be afraid to do something risky, especially early on when enemies will have difficulty breaking the shield. **The shield scales off your current mana, so use your spells considerably or your shield will be tiny and unlikely to save you from trouble. ; Q *Don't spam Rocket Grab at early levels as it has a steep mana cost of 100 mana, while your maximum mana at level 1 is around 300. ** Sometimes, it may be better to hold on to Rocket Grab rather than using it as simply having it available creates a lot of pressure. When it is on cooldown, Blitzcrank loses a lot of his threatening presence. *** Hiding in brush is as great way increase the amount of pressure you intimidate. *''Rocket Grab'' makes Blitzcrank a great champion for an early invade. It can be used to easily catch people in the narrow pathways of the jungle or to steal camps from the enemy jungler. ; W *Using Overdrive to close the distance on your targets would make it much easier to land your abilities. ** As with any speed boost, Overdrive can also be used for running away. Just be wary of the self-slow at the end of the ability as that may hamper your escape somewhat. ** Overdrive helps greatly in taking objectives due to its significant attack speed boost. ; E * Power Fist resets Blitzcrank's auto attack timer, using it in quick succession from a basic attack delivers a very quick amount of damage. ** can proc multiple times with this technique. * Power Fist can be activated just before is fired to ensure that enemies don't dash away after the hook ends. * Alternatively, you can close onto your enemies with to use Power Fist if you are not confident at landing grabs. You can then follow up with a guaranteed while they are knocked up or as they attempt to escape. ** This technique is much easier to react to than a sudden . Take note of enemy crowd control and utilize bushes to make it safer for you to perform this combo. ; R * Use Static Field with your standard combo to prevent your enemies from immediately escaping your hook. *Entering combat will activate the passive damage from Static Field, causing you to hit targets when you don't intend to. * In an extended 1v1 with no minions or monsters around, it may be beneficial to let Static Field's passive hit your opponent rather than activating the ability as the passive damage will surpass the active's damage after around 3 strikes. ** In short, only use the active if you need the burst damage or the silence. * Static Field has a relatively low cooldown for an ultimate, especially when ranked up. Don't be afraid of using it to clear minion waves to push a lane, stop a siege, or clear the way for a . Runes Keystone * works very well with Blitzcrank's aggressive participation by supplying resistances when he needs to tank damage. can provide protection for Blitzcrank's allies where he cannot, but they need to remain close in order to activate it. Lesser Runes * tremendously compensates Blitzcrank's high mana consumption. Items As a tank support with relatively low cooldowns, Blitzcrank benefits from items that provide |link=true}}, , and , along with active ability effects. * can be used very frequently along with low cooldown, and synergizes with his required followup. *The slow from is quite beneficial against targets that lack effective escapes. * can provide protection towards important allies in chaotic fights or spontaneous engages. Support Blitzcrank receives a lot of benefits while near his allies either during an engage, or when peeling off diving enemies. * speed boost works great when Blitzcrank decides to speed into action when paired with . Synergies and Counterpicks * Great counterpicks are targets Blitzcrank wouldn't want to grab. Try tanky supports like and , who can benefit greatly from the free engage provided by . * If you spot slippery targets, consider including a champion with hard cc to keep the grabs in place. his targets onto home turf, Graves doesn’t need to hustle very far to engage. A quick follow-up with gives him just enough time to land a so they’ll never see him coming. |badchamp1 = Ezreal |badtext1 = Aside from being able to out of a , Ezreal can fire a lot of harassment in the long window afterwards. If Blitzcrank can’t close the gap without needlessly suffering, then the benefit of his kit doesn’t help anymore. |goodchamp2 = Yasuo |goodtext2 = Yasuo is an enthusiastic benefactor of Blitzcrank’s next catch. With reliable uptime and delivery from , a chance to a high-value target comes every so often. |badchamp2 = Rakan |badtext2 = Rakan is a walking distraction that is too slippery with to stay for the party. Even worse, the free gap closing allows Rakan to to the chase and the whole team. |goodchamp3 = Lucian |goodtext3 = Lucian gets nonstop action from around with a , but chasing his enemies down might not always turn out well. With Blitzcrank bringing the fight to his side of the field, Lucian can bob and weave through the enemy without risking his neck. |badchamp3 = Leona |badtext3 = Leona's job is to dive into the fray and dump her into the enemies around her. She won't go down so easily if she's in - in fact, she'll be able to use the free gap-closer to land onto the adjacent carry without worrying about Blitzcrank at all. }} ru:Блицкранк/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Blitzcrank